


Supernatural Spanking One-shots

by Yaikau195



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel, Corporal Punishment, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Request Meme, Slow To Update, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaikau195/pseuds/Yaikau195
Summary: This is a continuation of Supernatural Spanking One Shots on a different website. I decided to move because idk. I take requests, but I do get lazy sometimes, so remind me. I might make my own if I get a good idea.Story on a different web: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12366661/1/Supernatural-Spanking-One-shots





	1. Request

I can't stop saying this. But, please request. And remind me, cause I'm lazy. 

Give a scenario if you can (you don't have to.) I typically take any request given.


	2. Dean Spanks Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. I really didn't expect any requests, and I didn't get any notifications on my email, so I just didn't check. I didn't see till yesterday. I'll write as much as I can. ;c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-shots shouldn't be too long, mostly under 1k words if I'm rushed.

Requested by Jenny

Crowley had grew fond of human blood from that night. But, the Winchesters didn't know that.. yet. It wasn't his fault that he become addicted to it. Well, kind of, he was the one who accepted the offering. He just couldn't say no to the human blood just sitting there.

It was easy hiding this, for a while. Then it got him craving it while we was speaking to Dean about something important. It's not like Crowley took things as importance and really discussed it with the Winchesters. It was more snarky comments than actual discussion, whether or not the conversation was with the Winchester's, or just an enemy. 

Crowley was really craving human blood. He needed to have it, because if he didn't he couldn't focus on what Dean was saying. It all turned into static. Human blood was the only thing on his mind. It was an unhealthy addiction, Crowley even agrees it's unhealthy for himself. But it hurt just to not be tasting it. 

He was finally snapped out of his dizziness by Dean who snapped at him, "Uh. Hello? We got shit to discuss."

Crowley blinked and stared at Dean as if he were an abnormally tall clown. "Uh.." Crowley cleared his throat and looked around. He looked almost desperate, like he needed to find something to hold onto or he would fall apart. "Whatever, just.. continue." Crowley looked back at Dean who began speaking. But similarly to last time, his voice was slowly turning into static. 

"Where the hell are we?" Crowley suddenly snapped randomly. He was slowly becoming confused about everything around him. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "We're in a goddamn house?" 

Suddenly, Crowley felt the urge to disappear, right before speaking, "Do you have any human blood?"

It was a dumb idea on his part to even mention any blood at all. If he were to tell his past self what not to do, that would be one of the things he would warn. 

"Why do you need human blood all of the sudden?" Dean asked suspiciously. Crowley had a sinking feeling in his gut that Dean probably already knew the answer to his own question. 

Crowley just stared at him for a long while, and Dean must have gotten the message.

"You had human blood, didn't you? And you're.." Dean was cut off by Crowley. 

"No. Stop speaking nonsense," Crowley said sharply. He was beginning to stare at Dean as if he were human blood. Well, he was, but Crowley ignored it. The reality of drinking Dean's blood couldn't ever happen. 

Dean sighed, "And you're already in denial." Dean said as if it were the craziest thing Crowley has ever said.

"I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are. Are you already addicted to it?" Dean sounded frustrated as he spoke to Crowley. 

Finally, Crowley succumbed to it, "Yes, I'm addicted to human blood. Happy? Now let me go-"

"No."

Crowley thought he heard wrong, he wasn't that old yet. 

"You know you shouldn't be getting human blood. It's an unhealthy addiction, you should know that." Dean said sternly, inching closer to Crowley ever so slightly.

"Calm down squirrel. It's not like I'm destroying the whole world." Crowley was about on his last nerve. His addiction was consuming him and it felt like it was threatening him to do it. 

Dean quickly grabbed Crowley's sleeve and spun him around, and pushed him forward, right onto a table. He held one of his hands on Crowley's shoulder and stepped to the side. 

He didn't know what got him to do this. But, he felt that it was right for some weird reason. He soon found himself spanking Crowley with a tight grip on his shoulder to hold him down.

His strikes were fierce and quick, not holding back at all. He didn't bother with removing Crowley's pants, since he knew just this could be good enough. 

"What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Crowley wriggled around, making Deans hand on his shoulder begin to slide off. Dean gripped his shoulder even harder as a warning. "Don't have anymore human blood, and I could probably stop. I'm not sure though-"

"No more human blood! Get off!" Crowley's face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him. 

Dean stopped when Crowley began to go limp and sob. He stepped back and waited until Crowley got up. 

He slowly lifted himself and quickly glared at Dean. Crowley walked past him and disappeared out of the door.


End file.
